Dangerous Times Lead To Wonderful Memories
by EruthiadwenGreenleaf
Summary: Two best friends start out on an adventure only to end up in Middle Earth...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR or any of the Characters!

"Why did you drag me here again?" Kayla asked as she hopped over another log.

"That's a stupid question to ask don't you think? Besides you need the exercise." Sarah grinned at Kayla before running towards a moldy looking bridge ahead of them.

"That's not fair! And you take back what you said! I exercise all the time!" She took off, chasing after Sarah. She finally caught up and both girls came to a stop just short of the entrance to the bridge. "You've got to be kidding me! We are not going to actually cross this thing, are we Sarah?" Kayla asked as she glanced down over the edge of the cliff to the raging river below.

"Actually, yes we are going to cross this "thing" as you so well put it." Sarah glanced over at her best friend of 10 years. She gently placed her hand on Kayla's shoulder. "Don't worry Kay. I've crossed this bridge a million times. Nothing is going to happen. Its safe, trust me on this one." Kayla glanced at Sarah nervously. She couldn't get this feeling out of her mind that something was going to happen, but as she took a side glance at her friend she blew it off.

"Fine I will cross it just for you." Sarah smiled and took a step forward towards the bridge, but only to be stopped by Kayla grabbing her sleeve.

"Will you let go and come on already?" Kayla took a deep breath and followed her friend to start their journey across the bridge, unaware of the dangers that lay ahead of them. They started out at a slow pace. Sarah started humming to herself as she bobbed her head up and down in time with the beat. Meanwhile, Kayla had a serious death grip on the rope lining the bridge. Sarah turned her head and looked at Kayla and smiled. Kayla glared at her.

"What?" Sarah laughed.

"Nothing, but you do realize that if you keep a hold on the rope like that you won't have any hands left. Now don't grip the rope so hard, you're fine and besides," Sarah looked in front of her and then back at Kayla. "We are halfway across already." Kayla continued to glare at Sarah, but followed anyway. As Sarah went to step over a hole where a plank used to be, something snapped.

"What was that?" Kayla hollered. Sarah looked over at Kayla and shrugged.

"It was probably a branch snapping from an animal." Sarah replied.

"That was no branch, that sounded like a piece of…" Kayla was cut off by another snapping sound. The bridge started to sway. "Let's get out of here!" Kayla tried to pass Sarah but the bridge was swaying to much and she slammed into the rope lining it. It snapped and Kayla lost her balance. "SARAH!" Sarah turned at her name being called. Her eyes widened and she reached out to grab Kayla. She grabbed her hand but Kayla started falling over the side of the bridge. Sarah tried to grab her sleeve, but missed.

"Hang on Kayla!" Sarah shouted.

"Please help me Sarah! I'll never be mean to you ever again. Just please don't let me die!" She started crying and Sarah tried to keep a strong hold on Kayla, but Kayla's weight was too much and both girls went over the side of the bridge. They held on to each other as they plunged into the fierce frigid waters of the raging river.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own LoTR or the Characters! I own Sarah and Kayla!

"Oww!" Sarah tried to sit up but with no such luck. "What happened? Why am I all wet?" She tried once again managing to sit up enough to look around at her surroundings. 'This isn't the bridge we were on and where is Kayla?' She looked around frantically searching for her friend, finding her lying on the bank of the river. "Oh no, Kayla!" Sarah slowly made her way over to her. "Kayla, can you hear me? Please wake up!" Kayla's eyes fluttered open slowly and looked up at Sarah.

"What happened Sarah?" Sarah shook her head as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"I don't….the Bridge! It collapsed as we tried to cross it. We fell into the river." Sarah started rocking back and forth. "It's my entire fault! We could've died!" Kayla slowly sat up and looked at Sarah.

"Stop blaming yourself Sarah, it's not your fault. You could have known the bridge was going to collapse!" Sarah started crying harder.

"It is my fault! You tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen." Kayla smiled and hugged her.

"Stop this right now. We need to find a way out of here and fast. It looks like its going to rain and we are going to be sick if we don't get out of these wet clothes." She helped Sarah up off the ground and the pair headed off in search of shelter.

A few hours later, the girls came upon a small cave. Each gathered an arm full of fire wood and proceeded into the cave. Kayla piled the firewood up in the middle of the cave and started working on getting a fire going. Sarah watched her friend closely, laughing as the fire came to life. Kayla glared at Sarah.

"And what my friend is so funny?" Kayla stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for a reply.

"I'm laughing because who knew you could actually start a fire. Maybe I was wrong, maybe you aren't a dumb blond." Sarah continued to laugh.

"Humph." Kayla stood at 5'4", with long blond wavy hair and emerald green eyes. She was never the brightest crayon in the box growing up and always got picked on. "You're just jealous that I know how to start one and you don't." Sarah rolled her eyes as she started to work on drying her hair. Unlike Kayla, Sarah stood at the height of 5'0". She has short brown hair that only curled when wet and she had sky blue eyes.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about food? I mean we have no backpack anymore." Kayla pondered over what Sarah said for a minute then she smiled.

"We, Sarah my dear, are going fishing!" With that, she turned and walked out of the cave only to come face to face with the point of an arrow. She glanced at the arrow and then the person aiming it at her before letting out an ear piercing scream. "AHH! SARAH!" Sarah came running out of the cave only to be stopped by Kayla's hand.

"Oh dear!" Sarah said right before hitting the ground unconscious. Kayla looked down at her friend and looked back up and smiled.

"Um hi! How are you today?" She asked.

TBC...

Please take the time to review my story!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR or any of its characters!

**NOTE- Sorry you guys for the delay in updating! I promise to try to update everyday!**

**

* * *

Kayla heard a groan and looked down at Sarah.**

"Sarah, are you ok?" Sarah looked up at Kayla and then pointed to the others standing at the cave opening.

"Kayla that's…that's…" Sarah stuttered. Kayla laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes that is now get up." Kayla grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her up off the ground.

"My lady are you well?" Asked non-other than Aragorn himself. Sarah almost fainted again, but Kayla held her steady.

"She is fine." She looked over at the elf standing beside him who was still aiming the arrow at her. "Can you please lower your weapon? We are unarmed you know." Kayla held up her hands to show him her point.

"Elladan, lower your bow." Elladan did as he was told.

"Thank you!" Kayla sighed in relief.

"My apologizes my lady." Elladan gave a slight bow. Sarah looked between the two and laughed.

"She is far from being a lady." Kayla elbowed her in the side. In return, Sarah glared and crossed her arms.

"Pay her no mind. My name is Kayla and this is Sarah." She motioned to her friend. Aragorn went to speak, but Kayla beat him to it. "And we know who you are, but before you ask, it's a long, very long story." Aragorn nodded in understanding to the girls and motioned for Elladan to go to him. They started speaking amongst themselves so the girls decided to chat a bit.

"So what do you think they will do with us?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. We don't even know where we are." Kayla sighed.

"You would be on the western border of Rivendell my lady." The girls jump in surprise at the sound of the voice. They turned in unison to look at the owner of the voice. Sarah's jaw just about hit the ground.

"There….there's….two….two of you!" Grinning, Elladan walked over and stood next to his identical twin brother.

"Yes there are two of us. This is my brother…" Elladan was interrupted by Kayla.

"Elrohir." The brothers nodded

"You don't seem to be as shocked as your friend here Lady Kayla." Aragorn walked up to stand beside the twins.

"Of course not Lord Aragorn. Like I said before, I know who you are." Sarah nodded in agreement. Aragorn smiled at the girl.

"Now that we all know each other, why are you two ladies out here all alone with no guard?" The girls exchanged glances.

"Tis' actually my fault really, we were walking in the woods behind my house and we came upon a moldy looking bridge. Well we started to walk across it and the bridge collapsed and sent us into the raging river below." Sarah explained.

"Well it's a wonder how you are alive if you fell into a raging river as you put it Lay Sarah." Aragorn replied.

"Yes, good point. I guess we are just lucky I guess." Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Now what are you going to do with us?" Kayla asked.

"I guess we will take you to Lord Elrond." Aragorn replied. Everyone nodded in agreement and they headed out towards the House of Elrond.

* * *

Thanks goes out to Inwe and Elessar-Lover for my lovely reviews!

Please don't forget to hit that nice lil Review button down in the bottom left-hand corner :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoTR or any of its characters...I own Sarah and Kayla!**

**Note: Wow! Its been 4 months since I last updated! I apologize for that, but work is keeping me busy...this is a very short chapter but I hope the next one will be longer! Enjoy!**

* * *

The twins, Aragorn and the two young girls had been walking towards Rivendell for quite some time before coming to a sudden halt when Sarah tripped over a root and went tumbling to the ground. Elladan rushed over and helped her off the ground. 

"Are you ok lady Sarah?" Sarah wiped her jeans off and nodded.

"Yes thank you…" She paused. "Umm…"

"Elladan." He replied. Kayla and Elrohir started laughing. Sarah glared at them and balled her hands up at her sides.

"I'm never gonna be able to figure out who is who!" She stormed over to where Kayla and Elrohir were standing and punched Kayla in the arm. "And stop laughing at me!" Kayla stopped laughing an Elrohir crept his way behind Aragorn.

"Alright that's enough now. We need to keep moving to make to Rivendell by night fall." The group turned and started their journey again.

After a few more hours they finally arrived in Rivendell with the sun just setting. As the girls walked through the gates of Rivendell, the stopped and stared in awe at their surroundings.

"This is some kind of dream. In a few minutes I'm going to wake up and be in my own home." Sarah muttered. Kayla walked up beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"If this is a dream, I don't wanna wake up." Both girls jumped as a throat was cleared.

"Come, let us find Lord Elrond." The girls nodded at Aragorn and followed him down the path leading to the elf Lord's home. As they approached the home, they saw a figure standing on the steps. Once they got closer, Sarah and Kayla gasped in shock, for there stood non other than Lord Elrond himself. Both girls bowed slightly in respect to the Lord. Elrond stood a little taller and opened his arms in welcome.

"Welcome to Rivendell Sarah and Kayla." He smiled.

"How did you…" Kayla started to speak.

"All will be explained in due time child, but for now, come and get cleaned up and we shall all meet in the dining hall for dinner." But before anyone could move, Kayla started to sway and all that was heard was Sarah screaming and Kayla's body hitting the ground.

* * *

**Don't forget to hit that little button in the left bottom corner!**


End file.
